


Kenshin's Dilemma

by rogue53



Series: The Tokyo Years [3]
Category: Runouni Kenshin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue53/pseuds/rogue53
Summary: Kenshin just wants to be alone, why does everyone keep bothering him?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Decision

‘No.’

‘But, Kenshin…’

‘No, I will not choose. I’m tired of being forced to make decisions that I’m not comfortable making. If you want to go with Saitou to Kyoto and work full-time for the Secret Police, go. But I’m not making that kind of decision for you, Sano, that I’m not.’ Kenshin never looked up from the laundry he was doing, never stopped washing. Sano frowned down at him.

‘What brought all of this on? Why are you all of a sudden pulling back? Have I done something to make you decide not to be with me?’ Sano was confused and the hurt in his voice was obvious.

‘Sano…’

‘Leave him. If he chooses not to work for the Secret Police, it’s his choice. If he doesn’t want to move to Kyoto with you, that’s also his choice. You can’t force him.’ The sneer in Saitou’s voice was evident as Sano spun around, startled by his appearance.

‘I wouldn’t expect you to understand, Saitou. Nor do I care if you understand. I’m just tired of everyone wanting this one to make decisions all the time, that I am.’ With that, Kenshin rose, finished hanging the clean laundry and then left, without looking at either a frowning and troubled Sano or a sneering Saitou.

‘Hajime, you don’t understand.’ Sano turned to watch Kenshin walk into the dojo’s kitchen. ‘It’s not just this job, it’s everything. He won’t make any decisions, except for maybe whether he’s getting out of bed in the morning. And half the time, it’s only because I push him until he gets out. I make the decision as to whether or not we make love, Jou-chan tells him what household chores to do and when, even Yahiko makes more decisions for him. I really am worried!’

As Sano listed all the things that Kenshin wasn’t doing, Saitou started to frown and by the time he was finished, was also looking in the direction the Battousai had gone.

‘Ahou, when did all of this start? It didn’t just appear overnight. Surely there was some sort of progression that…’

‘No, you don’t understand,’ Sano interrupted. ‘It was just like overnight Kenshin quit doing anything. It was really scary.’ Sano rubbed his forehead and looked down at the ground. ‘I mean, it’s been busy lately with everything since Shishio. He just acts, well, like nothing and nobody means anything to him anymore.’ Sano’s lower lip trembled just a little as he made the last statement and Saitou make his own decision at that moment.

‘Hn. Walk with me, ahou.’ Saitou pulled Sano out of the dojo and started down the road.

‘When exactly did all of this start, or rather, stop?’ Saitou watched Sano from the corner of his eye, noting that the roosterhead was still upset to even be talking about the situation.

‘It was about two weeks ago, not too long after we came back to Tokyo from taking care of that Feng Shui thing. It was just like he quit the next day.’

Saitou stopped in the road. ‘Right after the Feng Shui situation? Are you sure?’

Sano looked up at him. ‘Of course I’m sure! By that night, all I could get out of him was, “whatever you want, Sano”, and he has never said why!’ His trembling voice was setting all sorts of feelings off in Saitou.

‘Poor ahou. It’s a good thing that you still have me.’ Saitou smirked at Sano, pulled him into his arms and then rubbed his hands up and down his back. Sano sighed and leaned into the ex-Shinsengumi’s embrace.

‘But you’re right, something must have happened to cause the Battousai to become this way. But you have to understand, to find out why might be even more painful and cause more problems than the way he currently is behaving. Do you want to run the chance of losing him totally? At least at the moment you still have him, even though not quite the way he used to be.’ Saitou gazed at the roosterhead, making sure that he was in eye contact at all times.

‘And the fact that we have a relationship, does Himura know about us? Could this have precipitated his refusal to do anything?’

Sano looked up at his lover and gave him a small sad smile. ‘Whatever gave you the idea that he doesn’t know about us?’

Saitou pulled back with a start of surprise. ‘You never said anything about this, ahou! When did he find out or…’ Saitou’s eyes narrowed as he took a slow step back. ‘Or, when did you tell him?’

‘Tell him? He practically knew the moment we became involved. Not much gets by -- well, never used to get by Kenshin. That’s the other thing he pays no attention to anymore.’ Sano sighed and looked sadly up at the sky. ‘I came home, he looked at me, smiled, and said, “I’m glad you have found another one to love, that I am.” No recriminations, no “why have you done this to me”, nothing. Just simple acceptance.’

Saitou continued to look down at Sano. ‘You’re telling me that he isn’t jealous about us? And that’s he’s know from the beginning? Why didn’t you tell me about this, ahou? And are you that this isn’t part of what’s going on now?’

Sano slowly shook his head. ‘No, ‘cause you know that we’ve been together since just after Kyoto and Yukishiro. So, if it was that troubling to him, why wait so long? I’m tellin’ you, it was something that happened either during or right after we fought the Water Clan. And we need to do something about it!’ He gazed up at the older man who was smoking in short puffs and gazing down at his feet.

‘Water Clan. Did any of them speak to Himura during the confrontation? I was in a different part of the country, dealing with other problems, by the time I knew anything about it, it was all over.’ Saitou pulled Sano back to him and started walking toward his home. ‘Think while we walk, maybe something will come to you.’

Sano shrugged. ‘Maybe, but I’ve been thinking the last week or so and I just don’t know what could have been said. We were together except for the short time when Kenshin and Jinpu Kaze went to Nikko to check out the Jade Crest. And I can’t stay away too long; the other change is that Kenshin has gone back to having bad dreams. He doesn’t sleep, unless I’m there and holding him.’

Saitou and Sano walked quietly across Tokyo, enjoying the afternoon and each other’s company. Each had gone into the relationship understanding the time and people constraints each brought into the mix. And until this point, nothing had made any difference in the relationship. It had been easy, maybe too easy, to blend the two different lifestyles together.

Saitou continued to glance at his ahou as they walked. The roosterhead was looking more and more thoughtful as they went along.

‘We need to talk to Kaze-san. Maybe something happened when it was only the two of…’

‘You’ve thought of something?’

Sano had stopped walking and talking almost at the same instant. He stood staring down at his feet, finally looking up at Saitou.

‘Yes, Kenshin said something about fighting and then embracing who he might have become if he hadn’t stopped killing. Could something like that have made him change?’ Sano looked up at his older lover, now even more troubled.

‘The only way to find out is to ask. But you said that even his conversations with everyone has diminished to simple yes and no answers. Getting him to talk about it will probably be difficult.’

Even as the two of them started back to the dojo making their plans, the object of their plans was making some plans of his own. Realizing that he was starting to cause problems with the others in his life, Kenshin was trying to decide whether to stay or to leave.

The problem was, of course, where would he go if he did leave. He liked staying at the dojo, the chores were numerous but not difficult, and he enjoyed, or had enjoyed, the company that was there.

Kenshin sighed and looked out across the dojo from the porch were he sat. Why was everything so different from before? If only he could remember…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Set-Up

‘Sano, I’m sorry, that I am. You should take the permanent job with the Secret Police. I have no right to be a burden on you…’ Kenshin’s voice slowly died away as he practiced what to say to his lover. ‘Sano, it’s your life, you should make something of it and this is your chance.’ Kenshin nodded. Yes, that was much better, but would Sanosuke really believe him? He already knew that on the nights he was with Saitou or on a job that Kenshin didn’t sleep well, and sometimes not at all. If Sano went to Kyoto without him, he would have to get used to sleeping alone permanently. But he also knew that going to Kyoto was out of the question for him.

Kenshin sighed, finished his tea and got up to go to bed. It wasn’t the fact that he couldn’t sleep; it was the fact that the dreams that chased him while he was there made him even more tired when he awoke. Sano made the dreams go away, allowed him to rest. Without Sano beside him, Kenshin wasn’t sure that he could make it at all.

‘But I’m not making any more decisions. People get hurt or die when I make decisions. No more. Let others make their own decisions.’ And with that remark, Kenshin got ready and went to bed, not realizing that Saitou and Sano had overheard his entire conversation with himself.

Saitou motioned Sano to move back outside the dojo walls.

‘Is that what you meant?’ Saitou looked at Sano with one eyebrow raised.

‘Yeah, can you imagine Kenshin saying that kind of stuff -- and he didn’t even know that we were in earshot! I mean, for Kami’s sake, he’s the Battousai! It’s just not normal!’ Sano was shaking with emotion and Saitou held him tightly.  
‘Shh. Calm down and stop shaking so much. How long before he’s asleep, ahou? I think I need to watch him sleeping. Maybe I could get something from him that you’re not. And if he talks in his sleep, so much the better.’ Saitou rubbed his hands slowly up and down Sano’s back and then just held him, waiting for the quivers to stop. ‘But I think you’re correct, his actions are not normal for who he is and what he was anymore. We’ll go ear and by the time we’re back, we can put the first phase of our plan into action.’

Sano looked up in surprise. ‘What plan?’

‘The one we’re going to make while eating dinner, of course, ahou.’

Saitou started down the street and looked back at his still surprised roosterhead. ‘Eating tonight?’

‘Damn you, Saitou! Yes, you know I never turn down a free meal!’

And with that, the two started down the street, already beginning to plan just what they would do later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Sleep, Perchance…

Sano stood at the door to his and Kenshin’s room. He wasn’t sure how the older man would take to having someone other than himself in the room with him while he slept. But he and Saitou agreed that it would be best if Sano went in first and did all the normal things he did before Saitou came in.

Sano slowly slid the door open, just enough to see in. Kenshin was lying curled in a ball on his side, his normal “Sano’s not sleeping with me” position. Sano’s heart stuttered a moment, Kenshin looked so defenseless, and they really weren’t sure that this would help or even work.

He slowly slid the door open enough to squeeze in and then left it open for Saitou. Sano quietly walked into the room and after taking off his clothes and pulling on his yukata, got onto the futon with Kenshin, spooning him so that the small man was wrapped by Sano’s longer body. He could feel Kenshin slowly relaxing as he sighed and straightened out his legs to be more comfortable.

Sano slid his arms around Kenshin’s shoulders, pulling him closer into his chest and breathing into his hair. This never failed to make Kenshin relax even further and dream peacefully, at least for awhile. Pulling a blanket over the two of them, Sano drifted off to sleep, knowing that Saitou would not be that far behind him.

Several hours later Saitou stood at the door and watched his ahou sleeping with the Battousai. He had deliberately waited until both men were soundly asleep so he could do what he planned with them, but not quite what he and Sano had worked out. They had decided that Kenshin would be more likely to reveal more if woken slowly and questioned quietly.

***

‘Why didn’t you tell me that the Battousai know about us, ahou? Didn’t you think I deserved to know?’ Saitou stood back and frowned at Sano, who fidgeted under the yellow-eyed gaze.

‘There was no reason to tell you. Kenshin was the one who should have been upset about my being with you. He told me that he knew what he and I had wasn’t enough to keep me happy all the time. So, as long as he knew that I still loved him and wanted him, he’s fine with what we have.’ Sano looked up at his older lover and then shrugged. ‘What did you want me to do, come back to you and say, “Hey, Kenshin knows about us but is fine with it so I can keep cheating on him with you”? C’mon, ‘Jime… Besides, you were the one to start all of this, you know.’

Saitou stepped back another pace and glared at Sano.

‘Yeah, that was the reaction I was expecting from you. And that’s exactly why I didn’t tell you.’ Sano shrugged again and then turned sadly away. ‘Besides, there was the incident after Shishio and Yokohama, I wasn’t sure about you and me at that point, you seemed to have some unresolved issues with Kenshin and he wasn’t all that happy with you, either.’ 

Sano look into the distance, past his lover.

‘Yeah, and then I might have had to make a choice between you and Kenshin and I wasn’t willin’ to lose either of you. I figured that if Kenshin was ok with me loving you as well as him, that you weren’t being hurt, since you already knew that I was with him.’

Saitou grabbed Sano by the arm, swinging him back into his arms. ‘Maybe not, but I still would have liked to have known. What if I had said something to the Battousai that made him think that you were leaving him for me? Or that he had taken that way? Couldn’t that have contributed to this whole situation?’

Sano buried his face between Saitou’s neck and shoulder.

‘Don’t you think that I thought about that, too? No, Kenshin was fine with it. I’m tellin’ you, it’s whatever happened in Nikko.’ Saitou softly kissed Sano on the head and then tipped his head up and kissed him firmly on the lips. Sano sighed and leaned further into Saitou’s embrace.

‘Well, ahou, let’s go back to the dojo and see what we can determine there. Just don’t forget to tell me important things like this anymore, hm?’

‘Ok, ‘Jime.’

***

Saitou quietly walked in and knelt beside the sleeping couple. He and the roosterhead had planned out how this next part was to go but as he watched them sleep, Saitou wondered if perhaps a different approach wasn’t needed. Carefully, after taking off his jacket and making as little noise as possible, he lay down on the other side of Kenshin, essentially boxing him in between the two taller men. His roosterhead was right about the unresolved issues with the Battousai, it was not something he had ever discussed with him. And if Sano knew all the particulars, he wasn’t sure that it wouldn’t color what they now had. He wasn’t willing to risk that.

They had planned on waking Kenshin during the night, since Sano said that he wasn’t sleeping well, and while he was groggy, questioning him to find out just what had gone on during the trip to Nikko with Jinpu. Saitou already had a man hunting him to ask if he could come back to Tokyo and either talk to them as a group, or at least to him. But having watched the two men sleeping, Saitou decided that Kenshin might retreat even farther and that maybe a totally different tactic, one that involved gentleness, and a little persuasion, was needed.

“The things that I do for you, ahou,” was his last thought as he slid into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Awakening

‘Hmm, Sano, you smell so nice. When did you come back, I thought you were… Saitou!’ Kenshin tried to pull out of the enveloping arms that held him securely between the two men. Sometime during the night, he had rolled over so that he was lying with his head on Sano’s shoulder, and Saitou was now spooning him from behind.

‘Oh no, you don’t, Battousai. Considering you would never have allowed anyone this close just tells me something is majorly wrong with you at the moment. Sano being able to crawl into your bed is one thing, but you didn’t even wiggle when I came in. Want to start there and explain?’

Even Sano was startled. What had happened to waking Kenshin up in the night? And how and when had they all gotten naked?

‘Not talking to you, Saitou…’ Kenshin buried his face more firmly into Sano’s neck. ‘Especially without clothes on!’

Saitou grinned at his reddening roosterhead. ‘Yes, when the two of you sleep, you really sleep. It wasn’t all that difficult to get your clothes off.’ His morning erection nudged at Kenshin’s thigh, making him jerk and clutch tighter to Sano, causing Saitou to smirk at the back of the smaller man’s head.

‘Tell him to go away!’ whispered a little voice in Sano’s ear. ‘This is embarrassing and I’m not the one he wants!’

Sano slowly started to grin. ‘Oh, I don’t know about that. He’s looking you over pretty well at the moment and there is a distinctly predatory look in his eyes. Maybe you should turn over and tell him to leave if you’re not interested.’

Sano knew that there was no way the redhead would do that, Sano was the aggressor in their relationship and he had the feeling that in all such relationships Kenshin took the subservient role, totally unlike how he behaved when he was protecting his friends. He could feel Kenshin trembling, and knew by his quickening breath that he was not as uninterested as he wanted to appear. He would just have to make sure that he kept his attention and not let him go Battousai with Saitou, not that it had been a problem lately.

‘Look at me, Kenshin.’ Sano slowly tipped up his lover’s face from its hiding place and, looking him in the eyes, started to kiss him gently. At the same time, Saitou’s hands started to run gently up and down Kenshin’s sides, making him gasp and quiver.

‘Yes, that feels so good, doesn’t it?’ Saitou’s voice was low and purring in his ear, making Kenshin shudder and start to strain against Sano. ‘You’re still so responsive…’ Kenshin tried to pull away from the other man again.

‘Oh no, first me, little one. Then, maybe I’ll let you play with the ahou.’ Kenshin moaned a bit at this but Sano had to grin, his redhead’s face was flushed and his eyes had become dazed but had not yet shifted to gold. Sano started running his hands up and down Kenshin’s chest, playing with his nipples, knowing how sensitive he was to being touched, leaving the rest to Saitou’s ministrations.

‘Please…’ Kenshin wasn’t sure what he was asking for, but his frustration was evident, as he slowly spread his legs and pushed back at Saitou, even while trying to push toward Sano.

‘Shh, all in good time. First, a question. Did you see or do something while you were in Nikko with Kaze Jinpu?’ Saitou had moved so that his already oiled erection teased at Kenshin’s opening, making him moan deeper in his throat, at the same time Saitou held him so that he couldn’t move.

‘Don’t… I can’t… I won’t…’ Kenshin was being held firmly now by both men and not being able to move was disconcerting.

‘No, answer the question. What happened in Nikko? We know something did, you’ve changed too much since then.’ Saitou gently rocked his hips against Kenshin, spreading the oil around; knowing that the frustration he was feeling would force an answer of some sort out of him.

‘No, don’t want to talk about it. Please, Sano…’ Kenshin almost whined as he fought against all the outside forces. ‘Please…!’ His eyes rolled up until only the whites showed, his head tossing back as Saitou rocked harder into him and his hands clutched tighter on Sano’s shoulders, his erection rubbing against the boy’s, making him harder as well.

‘Answer the question, please, Kenshin. What happened? You’re making me so worried!’ Sano had snuck his arms around the little redhead and held him even more securely as Saitou rocked into him. ‘Jus’ answer the fuckin’ question!’ Sano was also becoming harder as the rocking motion Saitou was doing to Kenshin pushed him into Sano.

Kenshin moaned and tossed his head back again as he was pushed closer to climax. Sano nibbled on his neck, making Kenshin jerk and moan even more.

‘Oh no, little one, none of that!’ Saitou’s voice was strained but he pulled back a little, not allowing Kenshin to go over the edge. ‘Answer the question first.’

By now, Kenshin’s whole world was centered on the heat surrounding him, keeping him from his goal. ‘Myself, I met myself as if I hadn’t stopped killing – no heart, no eyes – voices in my head – telling me – Kami!’ he gasped as Saitou spread his legs further and raised him just enough so that he could move into Kenshin in one swift thrust, hitting his prostate at the same time. As Kenshin spasmed, crying out sharply, Sano reached down and pumped his erection until Kenshin came with a scream and Saitou also climaxed deep within him with a groan. All of this also caused Sano to climax with a moan, spilling his seed over his and Kenshin’s chests, Saitou having reached around to stroke his erection, hard.

Saitou slid out of Kenshin gently, but kept him pulled tightly against him. Then there were just the sighs from the three plus the occasional gasping sob from Kenshin.

‘Shh, sleep, little one, relax.’ Saitou gentled Kenshin, not liking the tremors that still went through him. Too much emotion, too much trauma. Slowly, as both men stroked him and Sano kissed him, Kenshin relaxed and drifted back into sleep with a quiet shudder occasionally shaking his body. They both knew it would be brief but it was needed.

‘And that’s the other thing that’s really changed, see, I told you that Kenshin hasn’t changed into the Battousai since this all started. He’s still responsive, but…’ Sano looked at his smaller lover sadly and then looked up at Saitou with narrowed eyes. ‘And what do you mean, “still so responsive”? How would you know?’

Saitou got up and dressed quickly. ‘Hn. I’m the last person he’s going to want to see, ahou, when he wakes up but I want you to get him over to my place tonight. There are a few things that I’m looking into, so you can come over anytime later today.’ Leaning over, Saitou kissed him firmly. ‘And I can see why you’re not willing to give the Battousai up, ahou! Don’t worry, we’ll figure this out.’ He deliberately didn’t answer Sano’s question, smirking at him instead.

Sano blushed a bright red and hit his older lover on the arm. ‘Keep that up and you won’t be getting anything, teme!’

Saitou laughed and then left, knowing that Kenshin would wake soon and that how he reacted to Sano would be better than how he would react to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Second Awakening

Kenshin slowly drifted in sleep. He hadn’t felt this way in a long time; warm, loved and totally satisfied. What he had with Sano was really good, but this felt different. And since the incident in Nikko, the coldness inside him had gotten worse, even when Sano was with him. He stretched and then gasped as he hit someone next to him.

‘Sano….’ Kenshin rolled over and clung to the taller man. ‘What… what were the two of you thinking?’ Kenshin buried his face in Sano’s shoulder, shaking, remembering what had gone on before, while Sano held him firmly and stroked up and down his back.

‘You know why, remember the question that Saitou asked you earlier.’ Sano felt him jerk and then try and move away. ‘On, no, it’s time to start facing whatever it is that you’re hiding from, instead of running away. It’s not doing you any good and it’s making the rest of us pretty miserable. Even Megumi has made comments about your behavior.’

‘I know, Sano, but I just can’t explain… I can’t remember…’

Sano held Kenshin as he trembled and rubbed circles on his back. He knew that if he pushed too hard that Kenshin would pull completely away from all of them. So he contented himself with soft kisses on the top of his lover’s head, only to have Kenshin look up and finally start kissing him back. Soon their kisses became more passionate and low moans came from both men as they moved against one another. Sano pushed Kenshin onto his back, kissing down his neck and across his shoulder blades down to his nipples, which he teased with his teeth and tongue.

‘Sano!’ Kenshin jerked clutched at his younger lover’s shoulders, tossing his head and arching his back. ‘Onegai, onegai, Sano, onegai!’ as Sano prepared him, running his hands down to his nipples and then further down and stroking his erection.

‘My Kenshin!’ Sano moaned and pushed Kenshin’s knees further apart and up as he moved between them. Both men were panting heavily and when Sano finally pushed into his smaller lover, he groaned as Kenshin clamped onto him.

‘Please, my Sano, please!’ Kenshin cried out, raising his hips up and linking his legs around Sano’s back as he slowly pushed in and out, speeding up gradually until both men climaxed together, crying out loudly; Sano having grasped Kenshin’s erection and milking it for all it was worth.

Sano slowly pulled from his lover, rolling them over so that the smaller man wasn’t crushed beneath his weight, holding him in his arms. He felt Kenshin’s sighs and quivers and then realized that he was crying without making a sound.

‘Kenshin, what the hell! Shh, don’t cry, baby, it’ll be all right! Really, it will!’ Sano rubbed the redhead’s back and slowly felt all the tremors stop and know that Kenshin had fallen asleep again. Looking down at him sleeping in his arms, Sano began to wonder just when and how much sleep Kenshin was really getting. He also realized that getting Kenshin to Saitou’s was going to be even harder than he had anticipated. Kami knew that there was no love lost between the two, and after that morning, well, interesting wasn’t even the word for it.

***

Saitou took a carriage and went back to his house. He knew that a quick bath and a change of clothes were essential before he went into work. He had left notes for several of his men to start tracking down Jinpu Kaze so that he could talk with him. But he was starting to feel that it wasn’t going to help as much as they had hoped, that Kenshin’s vision of himself: “no heart, no eyes, a shell: wasn’t the only thing that was wrong. What the hell was “the voices – telling him to” all about? And how to work through all of that could be a bigger problem.

As Saitou started off to the Police Station, the memory of the early morning lovemaking almost made him stumble. Who knew that the Battousai would be so tight and move so freely. It really was no surprise that Sano would not consider leaving him. He really was an excellent lover. Now, if they could just get his problems fixed…

***

Sano watched his lover sleep until he was sure that Kenshin would sleep for awhile. Two sessions of lovemaking, with no and little preparation, well, even though he knew Kenshin wouldn’t complain, he had to sore. A bath was in order. And once there, maybe he could get him to agree to go to Saitou’s that night. It was a good thing that Jou-chan was for the next few days, maybe by the time she got back, Kenshin would be more like his old self.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: You Want Me To Go Where?

By the time Sano had the bath ready, he was sure that Kenshin would at least be awake and maybe up. But when he went back to their room, he was surprised to find that Kenshin was still sound asleep, although he had moved back into his “Sano’s not sleeping with me” position. He looked down on the smaller man, debating whether or not to wake him, and then decided to just pick him up and take him to the bath. Who said he had to be awake to benefit from it.

As Sano gently picked Kenshin up, he realized that not only was his lover not sleeping well, but evidently he wasn’t eating well, either. He and the others hadn’t been paying attention if Kenshin had dropped this much weight.

“It’s the Akebeko for lunch today.” Sano walked into the bathing room and after dropping his pants, slowly stepped into the tub and settled down into the hot water still holding Kenshin.

‘Hmmm, my Sano…’

Kenshin sighed as the hot water slowly started to relax his tight muscles and he further relaxed as Sano slowly rubbed a hand gently across his back.

‘Better now, baby? Not too sore?’ Sano murmured into his ear, his breath raising goosebumps.

‘No, this feels so good, Sano. Thank you.’ Kenshin sat totally relaxed and contented with his head tucked under Sano’s chin. ‘I wish…’

‘What do you wish?’ Sano nuzzled his chin on the smaller man’s head.

‘I wish it could always be this peaceful, that I do. Just you and me…’ Kenshin’s voice was slow and almost sounded drugged. Sano realized that he was falling asleep again and decided that it would be a good idea. They could just sit in the bath until it cooled and then he would get Kenshin dressed and out for lunch.

After that, all he had to do was to figure out how to get Kenshin to Saitou’s.

***

Meanwhile, Saitou was gathering more facts on several current cases, having reported to the captain on their previous case, while waiting for his men to find out where Jinpu Kaze was. He was reading a report when someone knocked on his door.

‘Come in.’ Saitou looked up and frowned at the man standing in the doorway.

‘I think you’re looking for me?’

***

Sano had finally gotten the two of them out of the tub and had convinced Kenshin to dress and go out for lunch, mainly by handing him his clothes and demanding that he get dressed

‘Dammit, Kenshin! I can tell you’ve lost weight. We’re going to the Akebeko and eat a good lunch, so quit arguing!’ Sano glared down at the smaller man who was tying his hair back.

‘All right, Sano, all right. Since I don’t have to feed anyone today, that would be fine.’ Kenshin yawned and turned to follow Sano out of the dojo. “I just wish he wouldn’t worry about me, that I do. Maybe he’ll take a nap after lunch…” Kenshin knew he wasn’t acting the best in the world, but after two bouts of lovemaking and a really hot bath, all he really wanted to do was to take another nap.

Sano pulled him out of the dojo gate and down the street.

‘Nope, you need to be out and about, all this sittin’ ‘round bein’ depressed is bad for you. Maybe later we’ll find a game and drink some sake. I’m tired of you hidin’ away. Time to be up and doin’!’ Sano marched down the street, heading for the Akebeko, ignoring all of Kenshin’s protests. ‘Nope, just come along now. Lunch first.’

***

‘Yes, you could say that. Did my men find you?’ Saitou looked at the Feng Shui Master. ‘I was gone when the incident you were involved in here took place.’

Jinpu walked into the room and sat down across from him. ‘Yes, I only met two of the Officers here, along with Katsu, Sano, Kenshin and the rest from the dojo. And no, I didn’t see your man, I just knew that I had to come back. What’s wrong with Himura?’ Jinpu looked at Saitou, who raised one eyebrow.

‘So, you came back because…’

‘I knew something was wrong, yes. Perhaps you could tell me.’ Jinpu sat looking at Saitou. He could tell that the man facing him had a very powerful chi and that somehow he was connected to both Kenshin and Sano.

‘I’m not sure that telling you anything will help. What I need from you is an account of what happen when you and the Battousai went to the shrine in Nikko.’ Saitou was giving nothing away; he wanted a clear report before anything else was said.

‘All right. We went to the shrine looking for the Jade Crest and the Power Circle of the Water Clan. While there, we were attacked by Reisui with the Circle of the Throne spell and we were cut off from each other. I managed to weaken the spell and Kenshin defeated his inner self – the one leftover from his days as a hitokiri. He didn’t tell me exactly what he did, but we were very busy and Reisui had to be stopped. Other than that, I can’t tell you.’

Saitou calmly picked up his cigarette and drew deeply on it.

‘The Battousai is retreating from everyone here. It started two weeks ago and this morning, all we got out of him was that he had met himself. “No eyes, no heart, an empty shell” is what he said, along with “voices – telling him to” in his head. Sano is quite upset about it all and said that you were with him during that time. He said nothing to you about the experience?’

Jinpu stared at Saitou with a startled look on his face. ‘No, and I can assure you that he was the same before and after the incident. Has he said nothing else since then that could have a bearing on his behavior?’

‘Hn. Just that he will not make any more decisions because people die…’

Saitou and Jinpu looked at each other in dismay.

***

‘All right, Kenshin, you’ve got to admit that you feel better after a good meal and company! And we even won a little! That’ll make Jou-chan happy.’ Sano smiled down on him as they slowly walked back to the dojo. What Kenshin didn’t realize was that the gambling joint Sano had dragged him to was far closer to Saitou’s house than the dojo.

‘Yes, Sano, but now I need to get back. Kaoru-dono left this one a whole list of chores to do, and they won’t be done in time for her homecoming if I don’t get busy, that they won’t.’ Kenshin smiled back up at Sano, and was pleased to see the other man flush.

‘Yeah, yeah, she always had chores for you to do. I’ll go with you and maybe help out a little. I just need to stop at a house near here before we go. I own a guy some money and still have some left from that last job.’ Sano wasn’t comfortable with lying to Kenshin, but he had run out of ideas for not going back to the dojo.

Sano was hoping that Saitou had already made it home. He had decided that asking or telling Kenshin about Saitou’s wanting them at his house would only make Kenshin more resistant to going there.

‘All right, but then can we go back? And are you spending the night?’

Sano looked down at Kenshin as he made the last plaintive statement. But before he could any anything, another voice, full of sarcasm said, ‘Oh, I don’t think that you’re going to have to worry about sleeping partners tonight, Battousai.’


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Dinner at Saitou’s

Kenshin spun around, a look of total dismay and betrayal on his face and then he quickly turned and started to walk away.

‘This one is going home…’

‘I don’t think so.’ Saitou gave him no more opportunity to protest, he simply picked him up and walked through the gate toward his house; Sano following with an extremely glum look on his face. He knew that Kenshin wasn’t going to appreciate being manhandled and the expression on his face didn’t bode well for Sano, especially since he had been the one to get him there in the first place.

‘Put me down, Saitou!’ Kenshin was wrapped so tightly in Saitou’s arms that any movement was nearly impossible.

‘Pretty sad, Battousai. I shouldn’t have been able to get this close to you or be able to grab you so easily. Doesn’t say much about your abilities at the moment, does it?’ Saitou smirked down at the furious redhead in his arms. ‘Shut the gate and the door behind you, ahou. We’ve got some discussing to do with Battousai tonight.’

Kenshin tried to struggle but only found that Saitou had planned for each move he made. He looked at Sano as he removed first his shoes and then Kenshin’s, with hurt in his eyes.

‘And don’t go blaming the ahou, he’s simply following orders that I gave him.’ Saitou looked down and said softly, ‘As I said this morning, me first, and then maybe I’ll let you play with the roosterhead.’

With that, Saitou could feel Kenshin’s breathing and heart rate go up. He refused to look up at the larger man, but Saitou could feel how tightly he was holding himself, as if hiding so that he wouldn’t be seen. And Sano’s miserable face told him that he hadn’t been able to inform the Battousai that they were coming there that evening.

‘So, ahou, you couldn’t come up with a good reason why you should come here? Well, at least you’re here now,’ Saitou smirked.

Sano just shrugged and kept looking down at the floor, Saitou knew that his lover was hurting as badly as the Battousai but for anything to be resolved, this was the only way he could think to get all issues out in the open.

‘You know where everything is, Sano. Go make some tea while the Battousai and I have a conversation.’

Sano opened his mouth as if he was going to argue but after looking at his older lover, he nodded and left the two together.

‘Let me go, Saitou.’ Kenshin had pretty much ignored everything that was going on, and Saitou gazed down at him with one eyebrow raised.

‘What, so that you can leave as soon as I let you down? I don’t think so. We’re going to come to an agreement first, Battousai. Otherwise, you’re going to be seeing my home from right here. So, what’s it going to be; stay in my arms, or sit down, have some tea, eat some dinner, have a discussion. It’s up to you – except for the discussion part. That’s going to happen whether you want to have one or not.’

Fine tremors were starting to go through Kenshin’s body and he was still refusing to look up at the older man.

‘No deals, Saitou. Just let me go.’ Kenshin had finally stopped trying to get out of the hold Saitou had on him but he was determined to leave as soon as he possibly could.

‘No. You are not listening. And since you do not want to cooperate, this is what you get…’ Saitou moved Kenshin in his arms with a jerk so that he was facing him and as he gasped, kissed him hard on the lips. Kenshin tried to struggle but soon was gasping for air as Saitou’s lips moved down his neck. ‘Remember, me first,’ Saitou muttered, proceeding to ravish the smaller man in his arms, pushing his gi out of the way with his chin, to nibble on his neck and down his shoulder.

‘No, no, stop… Sano… You promised…’ Kenshin was almost whimpering when Sano came in with the tea.

‘Stop it, ‘Jime! That’s really not helping at all!’ Sano almost dropped the tray on the table as he quickly moved toward the other two, realizing that there was a single streak of wetness down from Kenshin’s eye. ‘Give him to me, he’ll stay.’

Saitou shrugged, but allowed him to take Kenshin from him. Kenshin turned in Sano’s arms and buried his face against his chest, clutching his jacket in a white-knuckled grip as Sano sat down by the table, tremors racking the smaller man as he struggled with all the conflicting emotions.

‘It’s all right, baby, just calm down.’ Sano didn’t like that fact that Kenshin had reverted to the way he had been earlier that morning. Kenshin mumbled something he couldn’t understand. ‘What? Kenshin, I can’t hear you. What did you say?’

All Kenshin could feel were arms holding him too tightly, lips touching him, stirring emotions he had tried to keep dormant for years. Tremors shook his body as he said softly, ‘No more teasing, hurts… Can’t control… Voices… Voices in my head…’

Sano sighed and rubbed his back soothingly. ‘This isn’t working, ‘Jime. Tormenting him is just making everything worse.’

Saitou watched the two of them and slowly shook his head. ‘Oh no, ahou. I’ve already come to a couple of conclusions just by watching the two of you and listening to what the Battousai just said.’

‘Maybe…’ Sano looked down at the smaller man in his arms. ‘Kuso! He’s gone to sleep again! And what was that about when he said “you promised”.’

Kenshin had relaxed as Sano rubbed his back and finally allowed himself to retreat into sleep where he felt more comfortable and no one could make demands on him.

Saitou frowned. ‘What do you mean, again?’ totally ignoring the other part of the question.

‘I made a hot bath for him this morning, he slept until I took him in to it, then went back to sleep while we were in it.’ A slight blush crossed Sano’s cheeks as he sat holding Kenshin. ‘I wasn’t sure that I was ever going to get him awake enough to dress and go eat. I don’t think he’s sleeping or eating much, I know he’s lost weight.’ Sano frowned over at his older lover. ‘And don’t think that you’re goin’ to get out of answering my question, teme!’

‘Hn. Well, let him sleep while I finish making dinner, then he can wake up and eat. Afterward, well, we’ll see.’ With that, the Wolf of Mibu took his teacup and walked into the kitchen.

Sano sat holding Kenshin, rocking him gently, and drinking his tea. He could have wished for something stronger to drink but knew that he would need all his wits for after dinner. Kenshin wasn’t going to make any of this easy on them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: And You Woke Me Up For This?

‘Kenshin.’

‘Kenshin!’

‘C’mon, Kenshin, wake up already!’

Someone gently shaking him, demanding his attention. Voices, too many voices, hurting his head, wanting him to do things, bad things, why couldn’t they just leave him alone, why were they always calling to him, talking to him, couldn’t they see that he just wanted to be left in peace…

‘Wake up, Battousai, or I’ll have to try a different method of waking you up.’

With a quiet moan, Kenshin’s eyes opened abruptly; dazed and more than slightly confused, he looked up at Sano.

‘How did I…’ and then he remembered the day’s and, most especially, the evening’s events. Slowly, he started to withdraw from Sano’s arms, until he got a good look at his young lover’s face. Sano wasn’t crying, but he wasn’t far from it. Kenshin could see how upset he was and knew that he couldn’t hurt him further by withdrawing from him.

‘Oh,’ Kenshin said flatly.

‘Yes, oh. So, Battousai, ready to eat some dinner? We’ve let you sleep another hour while everything was cooking, you should be well rested for our talk tonight.’ Saitou gazed over the set table at the other two men. ‘Sano said you would stay. Are you going to make a liar out of him?’ A small smirk crossed his lips as he started to serve the food he had prepared, knowing that Kenshin wouldn’t leave now.

‘Kenshin, please just eat, OK?’ 

Sano helped him to move off of his lap and Kenshin sighed and knelt next to him, his eyes never meeting either man’s. His head pounded quietly, making him want to just lie down and sleep some more.

‘I suppose, but I am not happy about any of this, Sano, that I’m not. And I’m not “discussing” anything with you, Saitou.’

‘Hn.’

The meal was quiet; Sano couldn’t get up enough energy to even bait his other lover as he usually did. Kenshin ate little, more at the urging of Sano than from any appetite. Saitou kept Kenshin’s teacup full and Sano made sure that he drank all of it. Saitou ate and watched the other two men with an enigmatic expression on his face.

When they were all done, and the dishes had been returned to the kitchen, Saitou suddenly asked, ‘What were you dreaming about when we woke you earlier, Battousai? It was obvious that you weren’t happy about whatever it was.’

Kenshin shuddered, half-remembered dreams returning to him, but he still refused to look at the other two.

‘I’m not discussing my dreams or anything else with you, Saitou. It’s none of your business, that it’s not.’ Kenshin continued to look down at his gently clenched fists on his knees. He could feel Sano’s dismay and unhappiness but he just couldn’t get up enough energy to do anything about it.

“And why should I. He has Saitou, let him comfort him. I’m tired of being the one that always has to solve everything for everybody. Let them take care of their own problems for a change.” Kenshin just sat and continued to look down at his lap, not reacting to either of the two men.

What Kenshin and Sano didn’t know was that Saitou had planned for this very eventuality. He calmly sat and smoked a cigarette and watched as the Battousai’s eyes got heavier and his breathing slower, until finally his eyes closed totally. It had been disturbingly easy to make sure that he had received the portions of food with the sleeping potion in it, plus the doctored tea.

‘What the hell!!!’ Sano caught his lover as he slowly fell over, now soundly asleep. ‘What did you do to him, teme?!’

‘Not to worry, ahou. He’s simply drugged and will sleep most of the night. You did say that he hasn’t been sleeping well, didn’t you?’ Saitou smirked at the younger man, who sat with his eyes becoming wider and wider.

‘I can’t believe you did this! Kenshin will kill us both when he wakes up!’ Sano looked down at the sleeping redhead in his arms, realizing that this totally relaxed sleep was probably the best thing for him, even though it would make him angry the next day when he awoke.

‘Hn. Put him to bed and then finish cleaning up the kitchen, please. I have to go out, there are some things that I need to check on before we go any further.’

With that, Mibu’s Wolf left the house and went back to the Police Station, leaving a troubled Sanosuke and deeply sleeping Battousai behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Sleeping My Life Away

Kenshin work up slowly, his head aching alarmingly. His whole body felt sluggish, as if he had been sick for a long time and was only now getting better. Why couldn’t he remember what had happened? And where was he? The sounds and smells were all wrong for the Kamiya Dojo.

‘When the Battousai is finally awake, get this tea into him. It’ll help with the headache he’ll probably have. The two of you stay here until I get back. Don’t go wandering anywhere.’

‘Ok, ‘Jime, but how long…’

‘Don’t know, depends on how bad it all was during the night. Just stay here, I’ll be back tonight sometime.’

Kenshin heard the sound of footsteps and a shoji sliding shut. He slowly rolled his head to where he heard someone eating and slowly opened his eyes.

The light was very dim, but through his headache he could see Sano kneeling at a table eating.

‘Oi. So, you’ve decided to wake up finally. Wait! Don’t try to get up yet!’

Sano quickly rose and brought a cup over to Kenshin.

‘Here, let me help you sit up. Saitou said that you should drink this, it’ll help with your headache.’

‘Why…?’ Kenshin couldn’t seem to get anything to work and his muscles all ached as if he had the flu. He let Sano sit him up and brace his back against on of his knees.

‘You drink, then we’ll talk.’ Sano put the cup of warm tea into his hands, helping him hold it. Kenshin was surprised to realize that he could hardly hang onto it. As he drank, he could feel the weakness in his body start to fade and the pounding on his head back off.

‘Bossy.’ Kenshin looked at Sano over the cup. ‘Saitou drugged me last night, didn’t he?’

‘Well, yes, but it was two days ago, actually. I don’t know when the last time you really slept was, but the sleeping potion he used knocked you out for two days. We’ve been watching over you ever since.’

Kenshin closed his eyes and sighed. That explained the weakness he was feeling.

‘What else happened, Sano? I heard the two of you talking. Saitou had to go where…?’ Kenshin opened his eyes and looked at the younger man who grimaced.

‘There was a minor earthquake that you slept through. Some damage and a few fires, but nothing major. But the police have been a lot busier because of it. Now, do you want to bathe first or have something to eat? We’ve been getting you to drink but that’s been about it.’ Sano smiled at the smaller man, and gently rubbed his back.

A flush came over Kenshin’s face as he realized what Sano hadn’t said, that they had been taking care of all his basic needs over the last two days.

‘A bath, I think. I’m… I’m sorry, Sano.’ Kenshin looked up into his face and tried to convey all that he felt about the man and the situation. ‘I just…’

‘Don’t worry about it right now, ok, Kenshin, everything will be fine.’ Sano gave the smaller man a hug and then helped him up and out of the room and into the bathhouse. ‘You just sit here until I get everything ready for you.’

Kenshin looked around in surprise. Who knew that Saitou lived so well. Being in the Secret Police must have some great rewards and pay. Maybe he should encourage Sano into taking a permanent position with them, even if it wasn’t something he in particular wanted to do.

Sano came back into the room and was looking the pensive face of his lover. ‘And what are you thinking about, Kenshin?’

‘That maybe you should join the Secret Police permanently, if Saitou lives this well, perhaps it would be good for you as well. You seem to enjoy catching criminals, that you do.’

Sano looked at Kenshin, his eyes wide and surprised. ‘You know, that’s the first piece of advice you’ve given in over two weeks? You are feeling better, aren’t you?’

Kenshin looked up at him as he was helped out of his yukata. ‘You know, Sano, yes, I do feel better. Do you think that sleeping for two days had something to do with it? It doesn’t seem so hopeless…’

Sano helped him wash and poured a bucket of rinse water over his head.

‘What doesn’t seem so hopeless, Kenshin?’ Sano’s eyes had narrowed, and as he helped Kenshin to step into the tub of warm water, he watched him carefully.

‘I don’t know, just everything in general.’ Kenshin leaned back with a sigh, his eyes closing as his fingers tangled with the younger man’s. ‘It just seemed as if I couldn’t get anywhere or could do anything…’ Kenshin’s voice slowed and became more and more drowsy as he slowly drifted back into sleep. Sano would have been worried except that he had already been warned that this would be happening for awhile.

‘That’s it, baby, you sleep some more.’

Sano sat by the tub, watching as Kenshin slept, knowing that there were still some issues he would have to face when he awoke.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Back in the Arms…

Saitou’s day was unproductive as far as solving anymore of Kenshin’s problems; it was filled with sending police to the different areas hardest hit by the earthquake. And by the end of the day, he was thankful to be returning to his home, knowing that a certain roosterhead would have dinner ready.

Kenshin and Sano’s day had passed quietly. Kenshin had eaten and then slept most of the day, even though he had offered to help Sano do some of the household chores. Only one time had he become upset; when he had realized that the dojo was deserted, but he had relented about going back when he found out that Saitou had put a guard on the place until everyone got back.

‘And Kaoru has been warned to stay away until the current troubles are over. It’s not as if anything happened to the dojo, ‘cept maybe a couple of cracks in the walls. So, it’s better if she stays away.’ Sano had made more of the tea Saitou had left for Kenshin and made sure he was drinking it.

‘All right, Sano.’ Kenshin was relaxed and felt too lazy to do anything; it was the first time in a long time that he could remember not being required to do anything and so he just relaxed and drowsed the day away, Sano periodically checking on him or making him something more to eat and drink.

Kenshin had eaten dinner and was already asleep by the time Saitou returned.

After kissing his lover firmly on the lips, Saitou sat down and ate his soba and steamed vegetables and drank his tea.

‘So, ahou, what did you and the Battousai do today? Did he say anything to you?’ Saitou leaned back and gazed at Sano.

Sano shook his head. ‘No, Kenshin just pretty much slept the day away, other than the one time when he realized that there wasn’t anyone watching the dojo. I don’t think he realizes that the tea is keeping him drugged enough to relax him and keep him here. What did you find out today?’

‘Not much. But I had one of my men search through all of the dojo and he found this in the Battousai’s old room. It looks like tea but when I gave it to our police doctor to check, he said that it had some very strange properties to it. And it’s a good bet that part of his problems come from it.’ Saitou dropped a bag of tea onto the table.

Sano’s mouth was hanging open by the time Saitou was done. ‘You mean, someone’s been drugging him!? But wouldn’t what we’re giving him…’

‘No, ahou, all we’ve been giving him is a simple sedative to keep him calm. Probably the sleep, extra food and drink had done a lot to get whatever that was out of his system. You did say he’s more like himself today, didn’t you?’ Saitou stood up and stretched, Sano watching him, his eyes bright and a small smile beginning to dance on his lips.

‘Hmmm, yeah, he was a lot better…’

Saitou looked down at his lover, a smirk forming on his lips. He softly asked, ‘And what are you thinking, ahou?’

‘As if you didn’t know. You did all that stretching just to show off, didn’t you?’ Sano stood, walked over to him and started running his hands up and down his arms while rubbing his body against the older man’s. ‘Hmmm, come to bed, ok? I’ve been missing you the last couple o’ days.’

Saitou pulled the younger man tightly against his body, earning him a gasp. The two rubbed themselves against each other and kissed until they were moaning and straining against one another.

‘’Jime, please…’ Sano moaned as Saitou pulled him even tighter into his body.

‘Yes, bedroom… Where did you put Himura?’ Saitou groaned as Sano rubbed against him furiously, hooking one leg around his waist.

‘Bedroom, but he’ll probably sleep though ‘most everything at this point…’ Sano moaned as Saitou bit at his throat.

Saitou lifted his head and gave the roosterhead a devilish grin. ‘And what happens if the Battousai wakes up during all of this?’

‘We’ll just have to see if he wants to play, too.’

Saitou grabbed his lover and pulled him into the bedroom. At that moment, he didn’t really care who was watching, it had been a couple of very tense days, and having his ahou there but unavailable had been quite maddening.

The two men quickly stripped off their clothes and lay down on their futon. A quick glance over at Kenshin showed that he was still deeply asleep and that was all it took.

Sano strained against his older lover, nibbling at his neck, biting at his shoulder, while Saitou ran his hands down to his erection and then started to prepare him. Sano moaned as Saitou slipped a finger into him and then gasped as he quickly moved to push into him.

‘Yes, ‘Jime, please, more, do it to me now, dammit! Kami, it feels so good!’ Sano groaned and grabbed onto his lover even tighter as Saitou grunted and began to push quickly in and out of his younger lover, making him gasp and moan. As he spasmed, he grasped Sano’s erection and pushed him over the edge with a shrill cry, even as he came with a moan deep inside of him.

‘Kuso, ‘Jime! We were both impatient tonight.’ Sano’s voice was low and quiet in the aftermath of their loving.

‘Hn. And Himura [AN: You know, I hate it when authors do this, but Saitou is fighting me on whether or not Kenshin wakes up during this so I’m taking a break. Back later.][We’re back, with a compromise.] seems to have slept through it all.’ Saitou rolled over, pulling Sano onto his chest as Sano pulled the blanket over them both.

‘Yes, well, like I said the other day, I really don’t think he’s been eating or sleeping well the last two weeks. Now maybe we can find out what’s wrong…’ Sano’s voice kept getting slower and quieter and finally Saitou interrupted him.

‘Tomorrow, ahou, go to sleep.’

All that answered him was a soft snore.

‘Hn. Ahou.’


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: I’ve Been Here Before

Kenshin woke up slowly the next morning, feeling warm and relaxed and realized that once again he was cradled between two men. Confusing memories from the night before made him burrow his head more firmly into Sanosuke’s neck.

‘Hn, Battousai, starting to wake up?’ Saitou’s sarcastic voice purred into his ear.

Kenshin squeezed his eyes shut, hadn’t this happened once before? The words weren’t quite the same, or the place, but that was about the only difference.

‘Why are you both in my bed, de gozaru ya? Sano, I can understand, but why you, Saitou?’ Kenshin had decided to be calm about the whole situation, not really understanding that for the first time in over two weeks, he was thinking clearly.

‘Well, when a guest has a full-blown nightmare in the middle of the night, it’s only considered polite to help him recover,’ Saitou murmured, not moving from his spot against Kenshin’s back.

Kenshin twitched at this, he did remember something, saying something about voices trying to make him make choices he didn’t want to make, Sano holding him, Saitou touching him…

Sano held the smaller man firmly as he felt his heartbeat and breathing start to accelerate.

‘Whoa, baby, relax. We’re here, you’re fine. No need to start panicking, we actually think that we pretty much know what’s been happenin’ to you.’ Sano nuzzled his chin into the top of Kenshin’s head and then kissed him gently.

‘What do you remember from last night, Battousai?’ Saitou asked quietly.

***

Before the first moan from Kenshin even had a chance to end, Sano was up and over to him, spooning him, holding him and murmuring in his ear, ‘Shh, it’s ok, baby, Sano’s here, don’t worry, I’ve got you, you’re ok,’ over and over again, in an effort to avert his sleep from being any more disturbed.

‘Wait a minute, ahou, let’s see if we can’t get some reasons from him as to what’s troubling him. Himura, what’s wrong? What are the voices saying to you?’ Saitou knelt beside his futon and stared intently at Kenshin’s face.

‘No, voices, voices in my head, no, choices, no, can’t…’ Kenshin moaned and tried to fight out of Sano’s arms.

‘No you don’t. What choices?’ Saitou held the smaller man down with Sano’s help and kept watching his face.

Kenshin subconsciously knew that he was being questioned but all he could hear were the voices in his head telling him he had to make a choice. ‘Voices, voices telling me to make a choice, my decision, have to kill, no, no killing, have to make a choice, kill Kaoru-dono or Takahashi, no, no not making that decision, choice, no please, let me go, please, go away, voices, voices in my head, no, I won’t… can’t… leave me alone…’

As Kenshin moaned and fought against the two men, Sano’s eyes grew wider and wider listening to what he said. But Saitou’s eyes had narrowed and when he heard Kenshin say “Takahashi”, he nodded sharply.

‘Yes, well, that explains just about everything. Battousai, you can relax and go back to sleep, you won’t be making that choice.’

As Saitou told him that, Kenshin sighed and shuddered and then began to relax back into Sano’s arms, instead of fighting to get out of them.

Sano looked up at Saitou. ‘What do you mean?’

‘Whatever that drug was, it must have allowed someone to try and plant the command to kill. Unfortunately for them, Himura refused to kill and so it put him into conflict. As Battousai, they might have had a chance… But the drug seems to have suppressed that part of him. And since consciously he couldn’t remember what it was he was supposed to choose…’

‘He refused to make any choices or decisions! It might have been the wrong one! Damn, that’s sneaky!’

‘Exactly. Get him relaxed and back to sleep, ahou. It’s not that long ‘til morning and we’ll be very busy.’

Kenshin had lain cocooned in his lover’s arms, barely hearing or understanding what was going on. But he knew Sano was holding him and he turned his head so that his sleep-drugged eyes could see him.

‘Sano?’

‘Shh, baby, go back to sleep. You’re fine, now.’ Sano nuzzled into his hair and then nibbled on his ear, earning him a gasp. ‘Or maybe not, hmmm?’

Kenshin’s eyes slowly began to close and his body arch as Sano ran his hands over the smaller man, making him moan and gasp with pleasure. Saitou sat and watched and finally moved to spoon Kenshin from the front.

‘Can more than two play this game?’

Kenshin gasped again, his senses starting to overload as four hands caressed him and he tried to caress them back at the same time. Sano began to move against him and he moaned and then cried out as Saitou took his erection into his mouth.

‘Oh, Kami!’ He strained and Sano moved so that his erection pushed at him, demanding entrance.

‘Yes, Kenshin? Now?’ Sano’s voice was hoarse and all Kenshin could do was push back at him, gasping. ‘Kuso, you’re so tight!’ Sano pushed slowly into the smaller man, hearing him moan as Saitou slowly ran his tongue up over the head of Kenshin’s erection.

Saitou suddenly moved so that not only could he take all of Kenshin into his mouth, now his cock was where Kenshin could work it. Kenshin put one hand around it, caressing it, making Saitou groan and then Kenshin took him into his mouth and began to suckle, making him moan around his erection.

It did not take very long before all three men climaxed; Kenshin’s pushing Sano and Saitou into theirs. Then there were just sighs as they all relaxed and Saitou straightened himself out so that they were all curled together.

Soon, there were just the soft snores from the sleeping men.

***

‘I’m not sure, something about remembering someone trying to make me choose between killing Kaoru-dono or Takahashi. But I’m very fuzzy on the details.’ Kenshin pulled his face back from Sano and smiled up at him. ‘And I remember you.’

Sano smiled back at him, realizing that the relaxed man he was holding was much more the Kenshin he knew and loved. ‘Not only me,’ he teased.

‘Yes, well, I’m trying to ignore all of that, that I am.’ Kenshin couldn’t help that his eyes drifted toward the man pressed against his back or the flush on his face, but he tried to just the same.

Saitou chuckled. ‘As much fun as this is, Battousai, we need to be up and moving. There are people to arrest today.’ Saitou chuckled again and ran his hands slowly up and down the smaller man’s sides. ‘But tonight just might be different!’

Kenshin blushed harder and gasped, jerking in their arms, his eyes briefly flashing gold, making both Sano and Saitou laugh. Sano was used to Kenshin’s sensitivity but watching Saitou tease him make it somehow more enjoyable.

As the men rose and dressed for the day, Saitou looked over at Sano. ‘Did the Battousai ever do any wandering from the dojo these last couple of weeks? Think about it for a minute. And you, Battousai, do you think you could remember who it was that wanted you to kill?’

Kenshin slowly shook his head. ‘All I really remember is several voices telling me I must make the choice between the two to kill. And making me drink something. Otherwise, it’s just fuzzy. I don’t seem to handle being drugged very well.’ He shrugged apologetically. ‘Sorry.’

Sano was looking pensive. ‘You know, jou-chan did tell me that she found Kenshin outside a couple of times with no memory as to how he had gotten there, almost as if he was sleepwalking. And it was always when I had to be elsewhere for a job, or when I was with you.’

‘Well, I have a feeling that just having the Battousai standing in front of them will cause enough reaction. Let’s get going.’

Saitou would have left then but Kenshin quietly took charge, making them all eat before they left.

‘I have seen you work before, Saitou. We’ll be lucky to eat again before tomorrow, that we will.’

Sano grinned and said, ‘Kuso, it’s good to have you back! Let’s go kick some ass!’

‘Ahou…’


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Where Do We Go From Here

As soon as Saitou got to the Police Station, he went to the Captain and soon officers were being sent to different parts of the city.

Takahashi was informed about the threat on his life and his bodyguard was doubled with officers until all of the perpetrators were apprehended.

Kenshin watched as Sano took messages to different areas of the building and helped in planning parts of the operation.

‘You enjoy doing this, don’t you, Sano?’ Kenshin was smiling gently at him, having order food and drink to keep everyone’s energy up.

‘Yes, it’s almost better than just beating up on guys. And, you know, Kenshin, I kind of like the fact that I’m helping to protect people. It makes me think that Captain Sagara would have been proud of me.’ Sano drank his tea and smiled over at Kenshin. ‘Don’t you think so?’

‘Yes, because that’s exactly what you are doing. And I’m proud of you, Sano. This is a good choice for you, that it is.’

Sano’s eyes got misty and he blushed. ‘Wow! I never expected you to say that, Kenshin. Thanks.’

‘If the appreciation society could adjourn for the moment, the first raids are going out.’ Saitou stepped out of his office, eyes gleaming. ‘We’ve got the primary target. Let’s see what kind of vermin we can flush out.’

 

‘Takahashi was targeted because he has been instrumental in normalizing our relations with the west. If the Battousai had killed him and then been caught as was planned, it would have disrupted several delicate negotiations, as well as causing distrust within the government because of who you were. It would have been seen as an attempt to continue to control the people by the new government. You, Battousai, were drinking a tea that had several drugs in it, making you vulnerable to suggestions. Unfortunately for them, Himura’s vow not to kill kept getting in the way. The Kamiya girl was just a pawn to get you to do the job,’ Saitou explained as the carriage took them across the city. ‘Then you convinced her to go to Kyoto on vacation, to get her out of harms way, without knowing why.’

‘Once I knew the target, the rest was easy. Takahashi is thankful that we were able to avert his assassination, even though it means he’s losing some of his people. But better to get rid of traitors in his organization now, then after when he’s dead.’

The carriage pulled up in front of a brick building and the three men got out and stood looking at it.

‘Seem familiar, Battousai?’

Kenshin was looking up at the building, a slightly glazed look in his eyes. Slowly, he went up the stairs and walked into the building, the other two men following him. Kenshin wasn’t really thinking, he just walked and made turns unconsciously until he stood outside a door.

‘Here, here’s where all the voices are…’ Kenshin just stood there, his eyes still glazed and Saitou reached around him and opened the door.

‘Well, let’s see who all the voices belong to, shall we?’

Three men looked up as the door opened.

‘Oh my god, how did you get here?!’ One of the men turned to the others. ‘You said that he wouldn’t remember any of this!’

‘Shut up, you fool!’

‘It’s a little too late for that, I’m afraid. You are all under arrest for plotting the murder of Takahashi, the drugging of Himura, and profiteering.’ Saitou’s eyes were gleaming and Sano could tell that he wanted the men to resist.

At that moment, the rest of the team arrived and took the three into custody, handcuffing them and leading them away.

‘You have no proof! You won’t get away with this!’ Numaru, Takahashi’s second in command, shouted as he was pulled from the room. ‘I have very important friends!’

‘Yes, that was the main voice. I remember it well.’ Kenshin had finally broken free of the daze he was in, and he looked at the man as he was led out. ‘And I’m sure we’ll find all sorts of evidence here, including the tea that kept me drugged, that we will.’

‘Man, what a tame ending.’ Sano looked disappointed that none of the men had tried to fight.

‘Cowards have a tendency to act that way, ahou. Can’t kill everyone, every time. So, feeling better, Battousai?’ Saitou glanced over at him as more officers came in and started to remove files and materials from the room. ‘Let’s get out of here. It’s done.’

Kenshin looked around and nodded. ‘Yes, and now maybe my life will go back to normal, well, as normal as it ever is.’

As they walked back out of the building, Saitou said, ‘Yes, well, everything contributed to your involvement; your match with yourself in Nikko, Takahashi and his next-in-command being at the ceremony where they learned of your presence here in Tokyo, Numaru being in a position to drug you. And the fact that you weren’t sharing any of your problems is something you’ll have to deal with on your own.’ Saitou smirked at the discomforted Battousai and then at Sano.

‘Take the rest of the day off, ahou.’ And Saitou turned and walked back into the building to continue directing the operation.

‘Sano, I’m so sorry. Saitou is right, that he is. If I had told you…’ Kenshin was apologetic.

‘I’m not too sure, Kenshin. You might have told me about the fight with yourself, but I think the fact that Saitou had offered me a more permanent job and that job involved moving to Kyoto had something to do with all of this, too. You can’t go back to Kyoto and live there, can you?’ Sano looked sadly down at Kenshin, knowing that he would lose Kenshin if he took the job and not willing to do that.

‘You know it would be a good move for you, Sano. And we could visit. But you’re right, I can not live in Kyoto, there are too many memories there, and I’m not ready to confront all of them, at least, not yet.’ Kenshin looked back up at Sano, his eyes large and dark.

All of a sudden, a window on the second floor opened and a voice called, ‘By the way, ahou, the Captain had decided he wants us based here in Tokyo, we’ll be traveling some but too much goes on here for me to be away too often.’ The window slid shut and Sano began to laugh.

‘Sometimes he really amazes me! C’mon, Kenshin, we’re going to go eat! It’s not every day we solve a case, I get a well-paying job and you get a new lover! Let’s celebrate!’

‘But, Sano…!!!’ Kenshin protested as Sano pulled him, laughing, down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this! I was checking my account and realized that I had never posted the third story in this series! I have no excuses, I just forgot.


End file.
